


Red is the new Pink

by cureforinsanity



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble Fic, Sunburn, don't fall asleep in the sun kiddos, learning how tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cureforinsanity/pseuds/cureforinsanity
Summary: There’s a reason Lady Penelope doesn’t spend a lot of time on Tracy Island, something about fair skin and the sunlight in the South Pacific?Quick drabble





	Red is the new Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever fic on this site AND in this fandom!

The South Pacific is well known for tropical beaches with crystal blue water and white sandy beaches. 

England is known for being goddamn cold. 

Lady Penelope could never live on a remote island. There’s simply not enough social atmosphere for a socialite. But, when mandatory down time is enforced and there’s no major social events to attend, she finds herself on Tracy Island. 

Even Parker is enjoying his downtime. He’s traded the turtleneck and blazer for chinos and a light button-down shirt and has stolen Virgil away for a game of billiards, now that the magnificent green beast that is Thunderbird 2 is now held in a hangar several storeys below their feet. FAB1 is dwarfed next to the cargo ship. 

Penelope has elected to enjoy the sunshine that she so rarely sees in London. There’s a deck chair next to the pool with her name on it, a cosmopolitan (or 3) and a bottle of sunscreen. By the time she’s had a few drinks, a swim in the pool, and had taken enough selfies to satisfy her Instagram followers the jetlag has finally set in. It’s not long before she’s warm and comfortable enough that she’s slipping into an afternoon nap. 

It’s the sound of rumbling from beneath her feet that wakes her up. Up above the red of Thunderbird 3 reaches into the sky, and a pillar of white cloud is pillowing out behind it. 

Deciding that her peaceful nap is over Penny reaches for her towel and sarong before a burning sensation reaches across her skin. Most of her body is red. There are two clear cut straps over her chest and a pale section over her bust. It’s going to leave a tan line that is not sociable. 

Not even her long sarong can cover the glowing angry red that covers Penny’s arms and legs. She’s radiating heat from all surfaces. She’s pretty sure her skin is now the same colour as the rocket she’s just seen launch. 

There’s no ladylike way to walk back into the house when every move sets her skin alight, so she waddles back into the main living area. Scott is sat in the pit, with John’s projected form dishing out mission statistics and status reports on Thunderbird 3. The sound of her feet padding against the floor grabs the attention of Scott and holographic John. 

“Lady Penelope how was your-whoa!” Scott turns his attention from John to Penny, pausing when he realises her state. “I take it you didn’t apply sunscreen.”

“I think you might be quite right there Scott.” 

Gordon chooses this exact moment to join everyone in the main room. He has a towel wrapped around his neck and boardshorts on. Heading for the pool, he stops dead in his tracks when he sees Penny burnt to a crisp. There’s a very bad attempt at hiding a laugh that Penny chooses to ignore. 

“I’ll get the aloe vera.” 

Penny manages brief nod. "Good idea." 

Maybe next time she is on Tracy Island, she'll wear sunscreen.


End file.
